creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:WHO WAS PHONE?
~.~ I was wondering with this would crop up... Sorry, I had to add it, it's a well circulated joke in the /x/ community. HandsomeChris 01:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) lol, I am well aware of that fact. I just didn't want to be the person to do it! Also, if you want to embed links to pages faster, just type the page name inside a double set of []s, like this: [[]] ClericofMadness 04:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. On an unrelated note, we need to get more people to contribute to this wiki. It was going great for a few day and now it's dead. HandsomeChris 18:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Guess we could post ti /x/, asking for volunteers. We seem to have the backing of the community ClericofMadness 20:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think /x/ would help us out. StabbyStab 21:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) THEN WHERE WAS ARTICLE!? ClericofMadness 04:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) THE LEGENDARY SECTION POPPED OUT! HandsomeChris 04:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You know, the story never specifies that it was a male voice that called the protagonist, it also never says directly that it was the girlfriend's dad that called him, only that the dad was dead. It's obvious that her mom was phone. AlixeTiir 17:10, July 28, 2011 (UTC) User: Who was phone? Cleverbot: What? User: I said, who was phone? Cleverbot: I was phone. Therefore, Cleverbot was phone! DUN DUN DUUUNN!! -- BlittleMcNilsen 02:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The mom? Suprised no one said that yet. I mean there are 2 parents to create a child, unless the dad impregnated himself somehow like a flower. Spectre27 18:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) THEN WHO WAS PHONE? lol classic. Jabronis 07:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC)Jabronis ...I was expecting something more......creepier. : ( I feel trolled. KripiG 19:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ...Under your bed. ~ ME WHO WAS PHONE? IT WAS MUM!Laughedthruhumancentipede 03:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I Was Phone.... U Mad Bro!? The Overseer 18:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Im god, u jelly? I was Phone. -God oh my,,,, -boboe22 THEN PHONE WAS WHO? So ur makin out wid yo phone wen ur honi ringz. U anser it n a voice sayz "wut r u doin wit ma dad?" phone tells da girl n she say "ma daughter is ded." THEN PHONE WAS WHO? Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! 07:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I like that, Kingtiger. I'm adding it to the Trollpasta wiki. THEN PHONE WAS WHO? Mdcowboy 11:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) THEN A PHONE POPPED OUT. Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! 18:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Who was Medic? So ur healing yo heavy when you hear a ring, then you get backstabbed, and you go to talk to your heavy, but your heavy is dead, THEN WHO WAS MEDIC? Weirdozzy 21:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) it was mum. mum is phone. that is all. Hellotharxx 23:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Scariest page on the website and hands off, the best pasta I have ever read. 10/10 and wins three thousand olympic gold medals. Tycholarfero 19:32, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Mitchell Connolly 12:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3O51dud0t8&feature=BFa&list=SP2A495FEAC8080F3F&lf=list_related HOLY SHIT! Sad face :( This story is way too fucking scary. Like seriously actually. I was phone. Rivfruifv 00:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) HAI, IM CARL! jk but this story was to scary! :P Superguy30 04:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Superguy 30 Still 10X better than Jeff the Killer. no need to go all herpa-derp on meh broDramaqweaf (talk) 02:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC)I once jumped off a building and died then i hit the ground Well, I wasn't planning on sleeping again anyway. Delta Jim (talk) 16:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Steven King has nothing on this work of artNot graham (talk) 13:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC) My sides! I can't even. My friend told me about this and how stupid it was. Haha. Phone was Patrick. AbsolSnow6 (talk) 04:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Wait, What? This thing reminds me of something... again... "I was just enjoying the show... Then I got shot in the head." (talk) 10:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) This joke's also becoming too common. "I was just enjoying the show... Then I got shot in the head." (talk) 10:25, December 18, 2012 (UTC)